R U Mine?
by CarolineMiller
Summary: "E você é minha?" "Completamente sua" ela sussurrou e eu tinha certeza de que aquele era o momento mais feliz de toda a minha vida. "Para sempre?" perguntei idiotamente. Ela sorriu. "Sempre." "Certo." [James/Lily - Songfic - R U Mine, Arctic Monkeys]


**R U Mine?**

* * *

**Sinopse: **"E você é minha?" "Completamente sua" ela sussurrou e eu tinha certeza de que aquele era o momento mais feliz de toda a minha vida. "Para sempre?" perguntei idiotamente. Ela sorriu. "Sempre." "Certo." [James/Lily - Songfic - R U Mine, Arctic Monkeys]

* * *

**Disclaimer:** One-short sobre o meu casal mais que favorito.

Inspirada na música pela qual estou completamente in love [de novo], R U Mine? do Arctic Monkeys

Contém bastante romance e fofura. Comentários deixarão a autora aqui extremamente feliz, portanto não seja um leitor fantasma e deixe o seu!

Personagens pertencentes à J.K. Rowlling, menos o James. Ele é meu.

Plágio é crime e blablabla

* * *

**Sobre a fic: **Well, depois de escutar pelo menos um milhão de vezes a música R U Mine do Arctic Monkeys essa história simplesmente surgiu em minha mente e, é claro, como sempre, não poderia deixar de ser (mais uma) Lily/James.

Já disse que amo esses dois? Perceberam? UAHUAHUA

Bom, é romântica e fofinha e eu simplesmente AMEI escrevê-la.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Are you mine, Lily?**

* * *

**_"_****_She's a silver lining..."_**

– Vou pegar uma bebida – ela disse e então deu um pequeno beijo em meus lábios, sorrindo e se afastando.

Fiquei completamente tonto.

Eu ainda não me acostumara com o fato de estar saindo com Lily Evans. Porque era simplesmente LILY EVANS! Entende o meu espanto?

Ela só havia passado os últimos seis anos dizendo por todos os cantos de Hogwarts o quanto eu era estúpido e como preferia mil vezes sair com a Lula Gigante do que comigo.

E então, num dia completamente comum, eu perguntei – pela milésima vez, devo acrescentar – se ela queria sair comigo, e ela aceitou. Simples assim.

Eu ainda sentia um arrepio só de lembrar quando ela disse "sim, Potter". Nunca pensei que este dia chegaria, porque, depois de levar pelo menos um milhão de 'nãos' dela, eu já havia me conformado com a ideia de que jamais iria sair com ela. Mas ela disse sim, para meu completo espanto, e agora estávamos ali. Juntos.

Um sorriso completamente bobo surgiu em meus lábios.

Agora fazia exatas três semanas desde que havíamos começado a sair. E, mesmo que eu soubesse que Lily sempre fora diferente para mim, me sentia completamente perdido com o mundo de emoções que ela causava internamente com um simples sorriso.

– Tome James – sua voz arrancou-me de meus devaneios e eu percebi que ela estava em minha frente, estendendo um copo para mim.

– Ah, obrigado – murmurei, pegando o copo e sorrindo um pouco antes de tomar um gole para tentar clarear minha mente.

Era a festa de comemoração pela vitória da Grifinória contra a Sonserina no último jogo. Ganhamos a Taça, eu estava com Lily. Era uma noite _definitivamente_ feliz.

Sem que eu percebesse, aproximei-me de Lily e a puxei para um beijo. Ela pareceu surpresa, mas retribuiu.

Meu sangue pareceu ferver e o desencadeamento de reações que aquele simples beijo causou em meu corpo me fez ofegar.

Rompi o beijo e grudei minha testa na dela.

Suas bochechas estavam adoravelmente coradas. Meu Merlin, como amava aquilo nela!

– O que...? – ela começou a perguntar, mas eu a interrompi.

– Você é linda – eu disse e ela corou um pouco mais.

Lily revirou os olhos, desdenhando meu comentário, numa falha tentativa de demonstrar indiferença enquanto a vermelhidão apenas aumentava.

Sorri com isso.

Ela se afastou e tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto, tomando o conteúdo do copo e deixando-o sobre a mesa.

– Vou ao banheiro – disse e, mais uma vez, me beijou rapidamente antes de sair.

Merlin, como ela conseguia fazer meu coração acelerar tanto com apenas um selinho?

Estava ficando louco.

Louco por ela.

Tomei mais um gole da bebida.

**_"_****_In my mind, when she's not right there beside me_**

**_I go crazy cause here isn't where I wanna be"_**

Enquanto a observava se encaminhar para o banheiro, um dos sextanistas a puxou pelo braço e falou algo em seu ouvido.

Imediatamente algo pareceu borbulhar dentro de mim, e tudo o que eu queria era ir até lá e arrancar o braço do cara.

Não percebi que era exatamente isso que estava fazendo, até que Remus me puxou pelo braço e impediu-me de prosseguir.

– Relaxa cara – ele disse e eu o encarei furioso.

– Me deixe apenas ir lá falar com ele – comentei entredentes e Remus sorriu.

– Tenho certeza de que não é exatamente falar o que você quer fazer com aquele cara – Remus disse e eu bufei. – Se acalme a Lily vai dispensar ele rapidinho.

Voltei meus olhos para onde ela estava e percebi que parecia estar dizendo algo para o garoto. Os olhos dele foram até a mim e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, retribuindo seu olhar ameaçadoramente. Então o garoto soltou o braço de Lily e se afastou, sumindo entre os outros estudantes.

– Eu disse – Remus comentou irritantemente calmo.

Bufei mais uma vez sentindo-me estranho.

Não entendia o porquê de que, quando era algo relacionado à Lily, tudo parecia ser mais intenso.

Se fosse qualquer outra garota, eu nem teria dado bola para quantos caras fossem que estivessem dando em cima, mas com ela, bem. Eu era completamente exagerado.

– Pelo visto as coisas estão bem sérias entre vocês – Remus comentou enquanto pegava o copo de minha mão e tomava um gole. Encarei-o. – Quando vai ser?

E ele não precisava falar mais nada para que eu soubesse a que ele se referia.

É claro, fazia três semanas que estava saindo com Lily e, para muitos poderia parecer cedo demais, mas já faziam algumas quantas noites que eu ficava em claro pensando quando seria a hora certa para pedi-la em namoro.

_Ela aceitaria?_

Essa era minha dúvida mais frequente.

Estávamos nos dando completamente bem. Conversávamos horas a fio, sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Não discutíamos mais – ou pelo menos, quando discutíamos, tudo acabava em beijos. Ela parecia se divertir comigo e eu simplesmente adorava tê-la por perto.

Para falar a verdade – e Sirius ria da minha cara por causa disso – eu simplesmente não ficava bem quando ela não estava por perto.

Meus pensamentos se dispersavam sempre em sua direção, não conseguia prestar atenção nas aulas e ficava dez vezes mais desastrado que o normal. Terrível.

E então, era só vê-la, que tudo parecia ficar no lugar.

Clichê e totalmente brega, mas completamente verdade.

Mesmo que fosse bastante gay admitir.

– Não sei quando é o momento certo – falei enquanto suspirava.

Remus parecia prestes a responder, mas parou no meio do caminho e sorriu para algo atrás de mim.

– Hey Lily – ele cumprimentou-a e virei para vê-la.

Pela milésima vez fiquei extasiado pelo quanto ela era linda.

– Remie – ela disse e sorriu de volta para ele. – Tudo bem?

– Tudo bem sim e você? – ele retribuiu a pergunta simpaticamente.

– Ótimo – ela respondeu sinceramente, e um sorriso brotou em meus lábios.

– Bom – Remus comentou e olhou para trás como se procurasse alguém. – Bem, vou deixa-los. Tenho alguns assuntos a resolver – e então saiu.

Por um momento fiquei curioso sobre o que seria o tal assunto, mas então Lily estava em minha frente e eu simplesmente me desconcentrei.

– Hã? – perguntei idiotamente.

Ela pareceu achar engraçada minha inabilidade em formar uma frase coerente e enganchou um braço no meu.

– Vamos dançar Potter – ela disse e me puxou para o meio da sala, onde várias pessoas dançavam ao som das músicas.

**_"_****_All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?"_**

Coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura enquanto ela enlaçava meu pescoço. Meus olhos sem jamais deixar os seus, verdes e que pareciam brilhar com a iluminação baixa da sala.

Meu olhar então baixou até sua boca, sua tonalidade avermelhada me levando simplesmente à loucura enquanto tudo o que pensava era em beijá-la.

E foi o que eu fiz.

Os beijos com Lily nunca eram iguais, sempre pareciam cada vez melhores.

Até quando aquilo duraria?, eu me perguntava. Mas não queria saber a resposta.

Depois do que pareceram várias eternidades, separamos nossos lábios, ambos ofegantes.

E então as palavras escaparam de minha boca antes que pudesse impedi-las.

– Quer namorar comigo?

Por um momento ela pareceu ficar sem reação. Simplesmente parou de dançar, seus olhos muito verdes encaravam-me arregalados.

Meu coração perdeu um compasso e eu imediatamente arrependi-me de ter perguntado.

Droga, droga, droga. É lógico que ela não iria aceitar.

Onde eu estava com a droga da minha cabeça ao pensar o contrário?

– Você está falando sério? – ela me arrancou de meu transe, seus olhos encaravam-me indagativamente.

– É lógico que sim – respondi, a voz rouca.

Lily franziu os lábios.

– Eu... – ela começou a dizer, mas balancei a cabeça, impedindo-a de falar.

– Esqueça, você não precisa responder isso – eu disse, sentindo a insegurança fluir pelo meu corpo.

– Não, tudo bem James – ela disse e colocou a mão em meu rosto, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse meu corpo. – Eu... Eu aceito.

Certo. Eu com certeza devia estar delirando.

Havia algum alucinógeno naquela bebida. Porque aquilo não podia realmente estar acontecendo.

– Como? – perguntei, a incredulidade tingindo minha voz.

– Eu aceito, idiota – ela disse com um sorriso maroto estampado em seu rosto.

Sorri também e a beijei novamente.

– Tem certeza? – perguntei ainda com os lábios grudados nos dela.

– Sim – ela respondeu e se afastou, encarando-me novamente. – Você é meu?

Aquela pergunta fez subirem arrepios por minha espinha, como se meu corpo inteiro estivesse afirmando sua pergunta.

– Absolutamente – eu disse.

**_"_****_Are you mine?_**

**_Are you mine tomorrow?_**

**_Or just mine tonight?"_**

Ela sorriu então e eu peguei seu queixo, levantando-o.

– E você é minha?

– Completamente sua – ela sussurrou e eu tinha certeza de que aquele era o momento mais feliz de toda a minha vida.

– Para sempre? – perguntei idiotamente.

Ela sorriu.

– Sempre.

– Certo – respondi e a abracei.

Não podia imaginar nada que pudesse ser melhor do que estar com ela.

**_"_****_Are you mine? Alright"_**

* * *

**N/A: Se vocês ouvirem a música tenho certeza de que vão se apaixonar tanto quanto eu, sério**  
**Bem, espero que tenham gostado e que deixem seus comentários para me fazer feliz :D**  
**Não sejam leitores fantasmas e comentem gente, não faz mal e ainda emagrece! Não favoritem sem deixar o que acham por aqui, desmotiva muito :c**  
**Beijos**


End file.
